


Delovely Memories

by FYEO1986



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYEO1986/pseuds/FYEO1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song takes Jack back to a time in New York. Rated for mentions of sex but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delovely Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching DeLovely for the first time when I spotted John Barrowman playing another character named Jack. Since I thought it would be fun and I haven't found any other stories that mention it I thought I'd give it a go. If anyone has a better idea for this( and is any good at smut) feel free to take this idea and run with it!
> 
> I do not own Torchwood or DeLovely. I just like playing with the characters. I'll put them back when I'm done.

For most people the sense that triggered the strongest memories was scent. For Jack it had always been sound. A laugh, a song, sometimes as little as a sneeze would be all it took to bring memories rushing back.

That night it was a song. Tosh had been listening to her ipod and humming along with the music while she ran searches on her computer. Jack hadn't really been paying much attention until he heard her humming an old Cole Porter song.

All at once his memories took him back to a time in New York. An assignment from Torchwood that had led to him working his way around the Broadway scene. He'd pretty much treated it like a working vacation. Auditions, parties, a few minor roles. And then he had been cast in the lead of Gay Divorce.

Jack grinned as he remembered how much trouble he had had with the song "Day and Night". He'd been ready to just give it up when Cole stepped forward. He'd been determined, insisting Jack could sing the song if he just had some fun with it. He was right. On opening night Jack poured everything he had into that song and had been rewarded with a standing ovation, but it was the pride in Cole's eyes that had been the best reward.

Jack's smile turned a little lecherous as he recalled what had happened after the show. With Monty's help he managed to meet with Cole to thank him for his help and to tell him just how much that song had meant to him. He'd really intended for it to be just that, but when Monty left them alone and Cole made the first move... Well, let it never be said that Jack Harkness ever played hard to get.

What followed had been a night of soft skin, pleasurable tension and sated exhaustion. For a twentieth century guy Cole had been remarkably innovative. When Cole had left in the morning to return to his wife Jack had merely smiled. And when Cole had made no move to continue their affair Jack accepted it. He could see the tension between Cole and his wife and he had no desire to break up what was, all things considered, a very good marriage.

When the show's run had ended and Cole offered him another job Jack declined. Torchwood had finally figured out that New York was a false alarm and had called him back to Cardiff. He kissed Cole's cheek and told him good-bye. He never saw him again.

Jack broke out of his reverie when his team started yelling out their good nights. An hour later he and Ianto were curled up on the sofa in Ianto's flat getting ready to watch whatever movie Ianto had picked out.

When Jack saw the title he couldn't help laugh, earning him a questioning look from his young lover.

"Did I ever tell you I worked with him once?', Jack asked.


End file.
